The 3rd Generation Partnership Project (3GPP), which undertakes activities for standardizing recent mobile communication systems, is in the process of creating specifications for the Evolved Packet System (EPS), which realizes an all-IP architecture (see NPL 1). EPS is a mobile communication system through which mobile operators and the like provide mobile telephone services, and is structured including a core network called the Evolved Packet Core (EPC), an access network based on the Long Term Evolution (LTE) radio communication standard, and the like.
In developing the specifications for EPS, the 3GPP is furthermore considering dedicated core networks (DECOR) for the purpose of overlaying core networks. With DECOR, a communication system is configured by overlaying multiple networks, and terminal devices connect to different networks depending on the type of terminal and the like. This configuration makes it possible to distribute terminal traffic on the basis of terminal type, and manage traffic on the basis of the type of terminal type.
For example, it is possible to realize a use case where machine to machine (M2M) terminals, which are more prevalent recently, connect to an M2M-specific core network, whereas normal mobile telephone terminals such as smartphones connect to a main core network.